


The new normal?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Maybe.
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Corban Yaxley
Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136510
Kudos: 2





	The new normal?

Our tale begins in Hawaii. Igor Karkaroff and his boyfriend Corban Yaxley have been laying low here, but yesterday Igor was cleared of all charges.

Corban asked, "So, what happens now then?"

Igor shrugged. "I'm not too sure, but I kind of like our life here."

Corban agreed, "Yes, I do too."

Igor smiled. "Then perhaps we just stay here then?"

Corban beamed, "I think that sounds like a great idea."


End file.
